Another Brother Part 1
by thekwstories
Summary: David and Dexter were friends for almost 9 years, both ready for high school graduation. But a devastating secret will affect both David and Dexter families, themselves and Freakazoid... Rated T for some language. ALSO OC ALERT!
1. Chapter 1: The Birds and the Bees

**David was Dexter best friend for almost 9 years, both about to be ready for college, but one morning their relationship will change themselves forever... Rated T for some strong language ALSO OC!**

7:46am

Mild-Manner teen Dexter Douglas wakes up in his king –sized bed as the sun shines on his window to his face. He gets his face to look out the window. As he gets to the window a rock is thrown to it, luckily it wasn't open

"Gahhahhh!" Dexter scream after the window was hit.

He opens it and it appears to be David Jenkins

David is Dexter best friend for the past 9 years; they had grown up together as "brothers". Except Duncan... as you know Dexter hated Duncan from his guts because he always bullies him. But Dexter always gets the last laugh become he turns into "the blue guy" Duncan always mention to get to him. Anyway back to the story….

"Hey it's me. Sorry I didn't knew you was already up" David yelled outside of Dexter home at 2324 Wyoming Avenue.

"What are you doing?" Dexter asked

"It's Saturday!"

"No shit, Sherlock I know that!"

"I need you to come to my house"

"Why?"

"My computer is dead! Can I borrow your pinnacle chip?"

"Ummmmm…. I don't know"

"C'mon dude! I'm your best friend!"

"Think I don't know that?"

"I'll pay you 40 dollars"

"Deal"

"Y'Know you can come in my house?"

"I don't have the keys doofus!"

Dexter shut the window as David waited; change his pajamas to his street clothes (t-shirt, khaki shorts, his converse shoes and his viewing glasses.)

Ran to the front door and was prepare to open but something "popped" in his mind

"Psssss, Dexter!"

"What?" Dexter talked loudly

It was Freakazoid. But he was in Dexter brain (Remember The Freakazone?)

Talking to him

"Why is he here?"

"Because he's my best friend"

"It's not that it just every time we get close to him I get a strange feeling in my chest that he's…"

"What?"

"Something…something to do with our family, including you"

"Is he sick?"

"No"

"Are you sick?"  
"Nice question, wrong answer. No"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I really don't know"

"Well the next time we change you go to the hospital"

"Noooooooo I don't want to!"

"Im telling David that im you!"

*Sighs* "okay"

Dexter opens the door and its David. David wears glasses with open button shirt with a blue t-shirt under it, blue jeans, and blue Nike's flight 9. (yes his favorite color is blue).

"You want anything before you leave?"

"No dude, I'm ready to go!

"Okay let's go"

"Dexter shut the door behind him as they walked away from the house.

"Do your parents know you left?" asked David

"They on vacation"

Suddenly they both turned around as here the door open.

"HEY NERDS!"

It was Duncan

Were you two Going?!

"None of your business Duncan! Aren't you suppose to be in College" said David sarcastically because Duncan never went to College.

Duncan got furiously sick of everyone saying that so he didn't do anything and shut the door.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get to his breaking point?"

Everyone in this neighborhood know that Duncan never went to college

10 minutes later

David and Dexter finally walked to 2634 Garfield St. (David's home) both got upstairs to David room. David's room its not like Dexter's. He had 2 Deadmau5 posters on his wall, A Skrillex logo fathead, and his room was a classy-like hotel, Bed is neat, Closet is empty and had a Large Apple Computer.

Moments later Dexter grabs the Pinnacle Chip and placed to the chip ware as he re-sets his computer up again, the computer screen shows and said "password"

"Oh, excuse me for a moment" David said

David typed in his password as the computer log him in; usually without the chip it takes him 3 minutes. But with the chip it automatically logs him in to his start page.

"Wow this is awesome you need to let me have this" David said sarcastically

Dexter laughs as David joked but David mind popped up to tell Dexter something.

It was a secret that hurted David and Dexter family even thought David had no family; his Grandparents adopted him. But David realized why he had no parents…or why his secret family left him…

"Dexter I need to tell you something…"

"What"

"I know your secret"

"What secret"

"That the Pinnacle Chip we using turned into the Freakazoid"

Dexter's brain exploded as David said that. How did he knew the secret, how did knew about the Pinnacle Chip. But Freak had no reaction as he watch the story unfold, it was like a soap opera in opening minutes. He starinly watch as David finishing talking…

"How did you know?" Dexter said suspiciously.

"But its not about that, its about something else"

"What"

"I'm your Long-Lost Brother…"

TO BE CONTINUED PART 2 RELEASE IN NEXT FEW DAYS…


	2. Shocker: Flashback

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah I know" David replied "Here's how it all start..."

{Flasback}

(Rock Creek 5:40am)

Debbie and Doug walks to Rock Creek Park as they have a baby in their hand in a small carrage

"Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me honey, It'll be fine"

"I just can't afford for another child, Doug, it just to tough!"

"I know it'll be okay"

They kept walking untill they found the small creek, the beautiful clear water shows it's perfection

They sat the carridge down

"Doug"

"Yes honey?"

"Please don't tell nobody this"

"I promise"

They place the carridge to the river creek and watch it sailed away as Debbie cries and look away to Doug

(Debbie Cries)

"I know... it's okay"

End of Chapter 2


End file.
